


A Little Piece Of Heaven

by sullivan



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullivan/pseuds/sullivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you accept who you are, come to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece Of Heaven

Frank tried to focus on the pills. Or the bottles. Or anything.

He grabbed two more pills and swallowed them. It wasn’t enough. His half-open eyes caught the full syringe this time. He just stared at it for a while. He was listening to the song that echoed in his ears.

The end is knocking. The end is knocking.

He took the syringe, let the whole fluid mix in his blood. He dropped the syringe, threw his head back. He wasn’t battling to keep his eyes open anymore.

Everytime he wanted to get away from him, he was just sticking more. He remembered the first day they had met.

 

 

Gerard was alone in school’s basement floor, or he thought he was. He looked around and dropped his bag, sat in front of the antique piano. He ran his hands on the keys, then pushed them slowly. He watched his hands as he was playing calmly, and then he sped up, closed his eyes. His soft smile had made Frank smile too. He was there, behind the doors, watching him quietly.

When the notes started to make sense, Frank realized that Gerard was playing A Little Piece Of Heaven and his smile grew wider.

Gerard started to sing. His voice was too soft for this song and the violent song had suddenly turned into a lullaby. The most beautiful lullaby Frank had ever heard.

_“You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_‘Cause everybody’s gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_Let’s make a new start_

_‘Cause everybody’s gotta die sometime, yeah,_

_But baby, don’t cry…”_

Frank came in, threw his bag on the floor to have Gerard’s attention.

Gerard opened his eyes, frowned, his fingers tangled each other. Distorted notes hung in the air.

“Thank God Shadow is not here to hear the solo you just screwed up.”

Frank Iero? Is Frank Iero behind Gerard? There were two explanations for that scene: probably Gerard had accidentally stared at one of Frank’s girls, even talked with them, or Frank was bored and he wanted to have fun, which means that his gang would be here in a minute to join Frank while kicking Gerard’s ass.

Or, Frank had finally realized that Gerard’s watching him. He had finally realized the way he smiles when Frank talks to his friends and giggles, and his mimics while he’s drawing something. He might be finally realized his stares on him, and Gerard really didn’t want to think about that option then.

Gerard didn’t look at him. He didn’t want to fight. He heard his footsteps but tried to ignore it and pulled his hands back from the keys. He was about to stand up but then Frank sat near him and he stopped.

“C’mere.”

Gerard was confused. He didn’t know what to do. Was it better if he’d leave or stay? He thought about that question for a while, then he sat back. It would be very rude of him if he’d just leave, and oh, Frank would beat the shit out of him.

He hadn’t stared at him yet. He had never got the chance to look into that bright hazel eyes, which the girls always talked about. Frank got closer to him and put his hands on the keys. He played and sang the same part again. His voice was stronger than Gerard’s.

_“You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_‘Cause everybody’s gotta die sometime, we fell apart.”_

He turned his head to Gerard. He had a soft smile on his face.

_“Let’s make a new start.”_

Gerard studied Frank’s lips, lip ring, cheekbones, eyes, every part of his face. He wanted to scream, didn’t know why but he just wanted to. His heart was about to explode.

Frank stopped playing, grabbed his bag and stood up. He raised his eyebrows.

“You shouldn’t get into that metal thing, really. Why don’t you write a song about babies and stuff? People get famous like that these days.”

Gerard frowned. “Sevenfold is not metal, actually,” he shook his head. “And no, I don’t wanna be famous, I just wanna-“

“Whatever the fuck, Gerard, I’m sure you can be the next Bieber very easily with that face of yours, and the voice of yours, of course,” he giggled to himself. “I’m just saying.” He walked to the door but turned his head to say one last thing. “Oh, Sevenfold is pretty metal by the way.”

 

 

Tears filled his eyes. His heart was beating fast. Anormally fast.

The song ended and an another song came on. Frank’s head was pretty cloudy. He was thinking everything he doesn’t want to think and he couldn’t think the things he wanted to think.

He remembered the song only when he heard the lyrics.

_“Is it such a sin for me to take what’s mine until the end of time? We were more than friends before the story ends, now I will take what’s mine.”_

A Little Piece Of Heaven filled Frank’s ears, and he slowly turned his head to look at the bottles and pills and everything. He wanted to cry, scream, but he just shut his eyes and let the tears fall.

 

 

The blonde with a short red skirt rubbed his legs to Frank’s. She wrapped her arms to his neck and Frank smiled. He had to drink a lot to get drunk and here he was. Laughing, screaming, dancing. But still, something was wrong. He was uncomfortable. He was finding himself here, in a bar, with other women everytime he had a fight with Gerard. Their fights were pointless. They were living together for almost three years and they knew each other pretty well, but now they were always whining about their bad sides which they had for the past three years. This was happening at least twice a week. And Frank was leaving the dinner table and coming here at least twice a week. He loved Gerard. He was sure of that. But something was wrong.

Gerard, he was a man.

Frank couldn’t stand that. He knew it since the first time he saw him, when something starts to happen, there would be always a _what if_ on his mind.

It was midnight when Frank got home. He was expecting Gerard to be asleep as always but he heard some noises from the bedroom. His eyes were dazzled and his head started to throb when he turned on the lights. He walked in the bedroom and saw Gerard there standing. Frank looked at his swollen eyes and messy hair. He already knew what was next when their eyes met. He didn’t need to say anything. His eyes were telling it. Frank wished him to keep his mouth closed, never talk. But Gerard needed to say something. He thought about what he was gonna say again and shook his head lightly. “You can keep my books and albums. It’s okay,” he said calmly. His voice cracked. He pushed Frank aside and walked towards the door.

Then Frank had seen Gerard’s backpack. No. He didn’t want him to leave. Ever.

“Gee wait-“ he started but shut up when Gerard turned back and shook his head. “I know Frank. Whatever you’re gonna say, I know it.”

Frank didn’t say anything, his legs were shaking, Gerard continued with a broken smile. “Just, wouldn’t it be weird if I’d wake you up, kiss you, make coffee for you the next morning, like nothing happened?”

Frank was careful to sound firm. “Gerard, don’t go. Please. Whatever you’re thinking, don’t. Don’t leave me.”

“Not thinking,” Gerard got closer to him. “Knowing. I can see it in your eyes, Frank. Whenever you kiss me, _fuck me_ , I know what you’re thinking. I know you.” He laughed while tears fell down. “You could never beat your ego. You’re afraid of being rejected. ‘What? Is Frank Iero fucking a boy every damn night? That is gross!’ ” he said, pretending like one of his friends.

Frank gulped. He never felt that… pathetic. No, he never faced with who he really is.

“I can’t stay here until you accept yourself, and me. When you accept who you are, come to me.”

Gerard’s last kiss, Frank’s screams, the car, the driver, the blood, Frank’s screams, Gerard.

_“We’re coming back, coming back,”_

Frank barely moved his arm.

_“We’ll live forever, live forever,_ ”

He swallowed the last pills on the table, took three or four sips from the liquor and put the bottle down. He watched it with half open eyes while the liquor was wetting the floor.

_“Let’s have a wedding, have a wedding,”_

Frank couldn’t resist more. He let his head fall, he was barely breathing now, and he smiled. _I’m coming home to you_ , he thought. _“Let’s start the killing, start killing,”_ echoed in his ears right before he closed his eyes.


End file.
